The present disclosure generally relates to resealable packages, such as plastic bags. In particular, the present disclosure relates to resealable packages manufactured from form, fill, and seal machines having slider devices with tamper-evident structures. This disclosure also contains methods applicable to resealable packages.
Resealable packages are used to store or enclose various types of articles and materials. These packages can be used to store a variety of products, for example food items and non-food consumer goods. Resealable packages are convenient because they can be closed and resealed after the initial opening to preserve the enclosed contents. In some instances, providing products in resealable packages appreciably enhances the marketability of those products.
Form, fill, and seal technology is known in the packaging industry as a method to package consumable goods. When consumable goods are not used completely, after the package is initially opened, a user relies on a resealable or zipper type closure mechanism to reseal the package and keep the remaining contents fresh.
Many resealable packages are opened and closed by a slider device that aids in the opening and closing of the resealable closure mechanism. Attaching the slider device to the resealable package is sometimes difficult and inefficient. Therefore, improvements are desirable.
In one aspect of the present disclosure, an example embodiment involves a method of manufacturing a flexible package. The method includes feeding a continuous web of flexible panel material into a package forming operation, the continuous web is configured to define first and second juxtaposed panel sections; positioning a continuous strip of resealable closure mechanism having a series of spaced slider devices thereon between the first and second panel sections of the continuous web to form a continuous combination having the first and second panel sections and the resealable closure mechanism; and forming a plurality of flexible packages from the continuous combination. Each flexible package includes only one slider device thereon and a seal between the first and second panel sections oriented to enclose the one slider device between the first and second panel sections and the seal.
In another aspect of the present disclosure, an example embodiment involves a method of manufacturing a flexible package. The method includes feeding a continuous web of flexible panel material into a package forming operation, the continuous web being configured to define first and second juxtaposed panel sections; positioning a continuous strip of resealable closure mechanism having a series of spaced slider devices and notches thereon between the first and second panel sections of the continuous web to form a continuous combination having the first and second panel sections and the resealable closure mechanism; forming a plurality of flexible packages from the continuous combination. Each flexible package includes only one slider device thereon; seal between the first and second panel sections oriented to enclose the one slider device between the first and second panel sections and the seal; and one operably positioned notch.
In another aspect of the present invention, a system is provided for manufacturing a flexible package. The system includes a web feed and form assembly, a closure mechanism feed assembly, and a cutting and sealing assembly. The web feed and form assembly is configured to feed a continuous web of flexible panel material and to form first and second juxtaposed panel sections from the continuous web of flexible panel material. The closure mechanism feed assembly is configured to position a continuous strip of resealable closure mechanism having a series of spaced slider devices thereon between the first and second panel sections to form a continuous combination having the first and second panel sections and the resealable closure mechanism. The cutting and sealing assembly is configured to form a plurality of flexible packages from the continuous combination in such a manner that each flexible package includes only one slider device thereon and a seal between the first and second panel sections oriented to enclose the one slider device between the first and second panel sections and the seal.
A more complete appreciation of the present invention and its scope may be obtained from the accompanying drawings, which are briefly described below, from the following detailed descriptions of presently preferred embodiments of the invention and from the appended claims.